Baby Blues
by Amanda9
Summary: Visiting the happy ScullyMulder family brings back old memories. PLEASE R&R!Cross Over with Jupitor Series


****

Title: **_Baby Blues_**

By: Amanda Paweska

****

Feedback: please send, I love getting it. Greenfreakgirl@tomgreen.com

****

Rating: PG

****

Disclaimer: Chris owns the boys. Sadly I don't….but maybe, someday. *sigh *Although, Anderea Jupitor is all mine. 

****

Notes: I think my Lone Gunmen/X Files time line is a little outta wack. But shhhhhh! J No one needs to know. Also, to understand just who Anderea is, I hope you've read "Project Jupiter"

****

Date Finished: November 10, 2001

The gunmen, feeling more comfortable without invitation, made another visit to the new family at mother Scully's apartment. This time bringing their female counter part, Anderea. The slightly askew Gunmen Family didn't come baring gifts, but the salvation for all new parents: adult conversation. 

"Developed minds," Mulder smiled, opening the door while cradling a barrage of baby supplies.

Scully appeared behind him, cuddling baby William in her arms with a coy smile on her lips, "That's a matter of opinion." Her dry wit only slightly weakened by her obvious lack of sleep. 

Frohike walked in and over to the new mother and child, "You know, he really shouldn't hear such things about his gifted Uncles."

"The sooner he finds out the truth, the better," Scully leaned down to accept the waiting kiss from the shorter man on her cheek. 

"I wish someone had told me about you," Anderea teased as she joined her Uncle to fawn over the drowsy baby.

"Remind me again why we keep her around when she abuses us like that?" Langly addressed Byers while crossing his arms over his chest.

"'Cause I'm so cute," she smiled at her lover who moved his arms around her. 

"That must be it," he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Frohike glared at them, "What did I tell you two about public displays?"

They both glared back, "Yes daddy."

"What did I tell you about that?"

Scully giggled.

Mulder returned from dropping the baby paraphernalia, feeling like something was missed, "You boys have something you wanted to tell me, or show me? Anything?" He was starving for the classic good old days of conspiracy theories instead of dirty diapers and midnight feedings. 

"Well, actually, there is this system we've uncovered….." Byers started, gathering all the gunmen and Mulder together in the dinning room to explain their latest findings. 

"Boys and their silly little theories," Anderea giggled as she and Scully watched them flock.

"Yeah," she started to agree but yawn interrupted, "Sorry. Long night." The bags under her blue eyes gave the evidence. 

"Why don't you take a nap? I could watch William," the younger woman offered, holding her arms out to accept the child.

"If you're sure," giving her no chance to change her mind Scully passed William into her arms, "Are you sure you can handle, everything?" she was more concerned with Anderea dealing with the theory swapping group that formed in her living room. 

"Living with them, I'm sure I can handle anything," Anderea shifted William in her arms, "You go and sleep." She had to practically push Scully into her room.

"Al…..ri…..ght," The yawning was clearly taking over, "Wake me…..if…..you need…..anything."

"We'll be fine. Right Willy?" She smiled at the warm weight in her arms. Staring down at the little face her mind drifted back. 

Back ten months ago.

Almost a life-time ago it seemed.

Fox was missing. The guys were trying to deal. And Dana; pregnant and searching.

Each one of the guys were dealing in their own ways. 

John, he was following every lead that came his way. No matter how far fetched or hopeless. He'd get the call, email or fax, and off he'd be.

Uncle 'Hike was much less productive. He drank. Alone. Either locking himself in his room with bottles of whiskey or taking off to seedy bars. 

Jimmy wasn't around the warehouse much. Not that I blame him. I think he spent his time with Yves. But he was on 24 hour Frohike call. Thank god. He'd pick Frohike up, long after he was fall down drunk, and bring him home. I must have praised and hugged Jimmy millions of times for that. 

Ree, well publicly he was a stone wall, but at night he'd let me hold him. He was so scared and saddened. As they all were, but Ree let me comfort him. The only thing I really could do. The sex was needful since he was filled with such a great need. I understood it. And was glad he let me be there for him. 

Weeks went by, essentially the same. An errie silence and stillness had fallen over the warehouse. Like someone had died. Oh, god forbid! I couldn't handle seeing them if he did. They'd die right alone with him. 

The paper would have stopped to, but it gave me something to do during the day. I'd piece it together from old stories and files that were saved on various disks and from a few things Jimmy had worked on. Uncle 'Hike would have freaked if he hadn't crawled into a bottle to hibernate. 

There was no real talking. Only John, to whom ever called and 'Hikes' mumbling. Even at night, Ree would just lye with me in bed. We didn't use verbal communication, but then what words were there anyway?

It must have been at least two months or more since Fox was missing when the possibility crossed my mind. There couldn't have been a more impossible time. 

When Ree came into my room I was laying on the bed just staring off.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he sat on the bed's edge. His words snapping me into reality.

"Huh, ah," I sat up and a faint smile crossed my lips, "I don't know if it would be wrong."

Ree's forehead crunched in confusion.

I was about to say it, but remember what was going on, "How are you today?" The smile had completely disappeared from my face.

"The same as yesterday," he sighed heavily as he lay down in the space I had just left with his head resting on my lap. His blond locks fanned carelessly over my leg, "Could really use some good news."

"What would you consider good news?" I saw an opportunity open, but show I take it?

He looked up at me, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing really," I shook the idea out of my head.

"Those wheels are turning in side that head of yours," he wrapped the ends of my hair around his finger and almost pouted, "Tell me."

It took all my control to deny him, "It's just not a good time, considering everything," shaking my head, "just forget it."

He sat up, supporting himself on one arm. His face was open and sympathetic, "I don't want you to think you can't talk to me. Than it would just be about the sex," his lips curved into a mischievous grin, "But I could live with that."

"Something tells me you wouldn't be living long," I crossed my arms across my chest, mocking an appalled reaction. The thought of making love with Ree was anything but appalling. "I don't think 'Hike would let you breathe too long either."

"Hmm, good point," he stroked an imaginary beard like he was pondering my realisation, "See that proves my point, you have to tell me to save me from the little dwarf."

I had to laugh. God he looked cute, but if what I thought was true he would need protection from the leather clad elf.

"So?" he stared at me impatiently, but his eyes still warm. 

I opened my mouth to start, but where do I start? It's not like I ever had practice at this. I just closed my eyes and jumped in, "I'm late." I waited for a reaction, but there wasn't any until I opened my eyes. "It's probably nothing. It's not like I'm sure of anything or anything….."

He put his hand up for me to stop, "Wait. You're late for what?" His expression dropped when the realisation hit him, "You mean late _late_?"

I just nodded slowly.

"Wholly shit," he leaned back on his other arm, shocked.

"I know we never talked about a the possibility of a baby or anything," he mouthed the words 'a baby' as I spoke, "I'm not sure, it's just ---."

He cut me off, entrapping my mouth with his. The kiss was deep, having the forcefulness of need. 

"I didn't expect your reaction to be like that."

"What did you expect?" he was stroking my hair absolutely softened.

I shrugged, "I donno. Just more of a reaction I guess." I was nervously peeling the nail polish off my fingernails.

He thought for a moment before he spoke, "Well, I guess it's just…..you know," his cheeks started to blush as he struggled with his words, "I wanna be with you forever…..cause how much I love you. So I guess a baby is like, normal or something," he shrugged a little. 

The meaning behind the words hit me really hard, in a great way, but I did start crying.

"What?" he brushed the hair off my face.

A smile broke threw, "We might have a baby."

My smile was mirrored on his face, "Yeah."

When I brought the home pregnancy test I felt like I was sneaking top secret information into the warehouse. In a sense I was. It was only John I had to worry about. Uncle 'Hike was still passed out from the night before when I left. And anyway John didn't seem to notice I even left, so he didn't pay much attention when I came back.

Ree followed me back to my room when I smuggled the plastic bagged secret in.

"So?" he shut the door after us. 

"The test takes ten minutes," I read from the box.

"You're gonna take it now?!" He almost looked scared. 

I understood how he was feeling, "Do you want me to wait?"

"No, no I was just….." he gave up explaining when I nodded. 

"I know," nervous, scared, anxious. "I guess I should do it then," I smiled a smile that could only be described as a brave little smile. 

"Right," he seemed anything but sure.

I squeezed his hand, "I'm sure Lord Manhammer can handle this."

The coy smile returned to his face, "Only wit his Lady beside him," he squeezed back before leaning in to kiss me.

He walked me to the bathroom, determined to stand guard while I took the test. 'Pee on the stick and wait.' It was the waiting that was the hard part. Ten minutes can be an eternity. I'm sure staring at the stick doesn't help, but that's what I did. Sitting on the edge of the tub staring at the little white, plastic stick. 

"I need in there," 'Hike's banging on the bathroom door broke my concentration. 

"Ah, just a second," I stashed the test under the sink and had just enough time to grab the box before he opened the door, "How are you this morning?" I knew my smile looked guilty, but damn it if I didn't feel guilty. 

He just grumbled as he pushed past me on his way in.

Ree looked worried as I emerged obviously without the pregnancy test. 

"I hide it, under the sink," I was still holding the box when John decided to speak to anyone on his way for coffee. 

His face looked drained and tired, but still curious, "Hide what?"

"Nothing," Ree's tone seemed a little defensive, raising John's interest.

I shoved the box into my back pocket, just smiling.

He nodded slowly, still suspicious. 

"Where are the clean towels?" Frohike bellowed. 

I had to of had the deer caught in the headlights look on my face as John replied, "Under the sink."

It was only a second before 'Hike threw the bathroom door open, his eyes blazing behind the wire frames, "I'm gonna kill you Hippie!" He lunged at Ree.

John took his usual role, standing between them as the peacekeeper, "Calm down Frohike."

"Calm down? Calm down!" he waved the plastic tube in the air, "I'm supposed to calm down?"

"Oh…..oh my," John looked back and forth between Ree and I once it licked for him just what he was holding.

"Exactly! That's why I'm gonna kill him!" John still needed to hold Frohike back with Ree hiding behind him.

It was the most humiliating moment of my life. Having a very private issue waved in front of everyone like that. "Do you mind?!" I ripped the test from 'Hike's hand.

He hand an apologetic look when he turned to me, "Darlin', I---"

"Don't," I held my hand up in protest, "I don't even know if I'm pregnant or not yet and I don't appreciate the possibility being waved around like this. Now, if you'd excuse me." The test and I went back to wait in the bathroom, almost slamming the door behind us. 

Even from behind the closed door on my bath tube perch I could still here them.

"see, she might not even be…..ah, with child," It showed just how uncomfortable John was in discussing something so private as he tried to reassure Uncle.

"But what if she is?" Frohike refused to relax, although he seemed to have sobered up, "This is no place for a baby! That was crystal with the Senator's kid. And goldielocks is anything but paternal."

The offence was obvious in Ree's tone, "At least I didn't hook him up to that death trap you built."

I could just imagine the look on 'Hike's face. One does not insult one of his contraptions. And Langly was already on extremely thin ice…..actually he was drowning in the water.

"Think about the new life a baby would breath in here," John distracted them from themselves, "And you two even managed to get alone after."

"But that wasn't my niece's _a la hippie_," he was as stubborn as ever, more like himself. 

"True. This will be family," John's words tugged at my heart. A Family. It must have panged them at least a little. 

"Yeah," I could envision Uncle's stance slumping down. Despite his gruffy exterior, he's really a softy, especially when it comes to family. 

"Right, so no murdering Langly. This baby will need a father, even if it is him," Byers' subdued sense of humour had surfaced. In fact they all seemed to have returned to their normal. 

"Hey!" Ree almost whined, "I don't appreciate you attacking me like that!"

"It's better than me attacking you," Frohike reminded him. 

"Point taken," He sounded like he was cowering. 

"How long does this test take anyway?" Uncle Frohike asked, tired and frustrated with the task of waiting. 

I could hear Ree lean on the wall next to the door, "Ten minutes."

I checked my watch curious as to how much time we could have left. None. The ten minutes were up. The moment of truth. Now was it one line and you're pregnant and two you're not? Or the other way around?

I pulled the crumpled bow from my back pocket; one line equals a baby. Okay…..I took a deep breath before reaching for the while plastic stick that sat on the edge of the sink. I closed my eyes like one does before going down a hill on a roller coaster. This would be one hell of a ride. Starting a family with a child just like Ree, or me for that matter. *sigh* I guess I've never realised just how much I really wanted a family. One that could be mine and untainted by the past.

With my eyes closed I reached for the test. Both scared and excited to read the results. I opened my eyes, slowly focussing on the white form, than the display box. Moment of truth…..two blue lines, No baby.

It hit me like a title wave. Knocking everything out of me. I was so wrong to have wanted it so badly. I wanted to stay in there forever, never having to deal with the disappointment. But the three men were waiting out there and would stay waiting until I came out. They were getting a little restless out there. Feet shuffling and weight shifting. I had better get it over with. 

Where was that brave little smile when I really needed it?

I left the room where my life could have changed, but didn't and stepped into the hall. There they stood, the three men in my life. All of them with the same look of anticipation on their faces. 

Ree approached me first, "So?" he seemed unsure of if or how to touch me. 

I couldn't look up from the floor. My eyes would betray how much I wanted to be pregnant. Swallowing hard I replied, "It was negative. We're safe." My voice crack and eyes welled, ruining my attempt to sound okay. 

"Hey," Ree put his hand supportively on my back, "You alright?"

I forced my eyes off the floor and up to his. Giving him the answer since the tears streaked down my cheeks, "I'm sorry, just that the thought of a baby, a family," I smiled briefly before returning to tears as he moved to hug me. 

"We know darlin'," 'Hike said before he and John joined the hug.

We had all missed the opportunity of a family. But actually we had a family, we had each other. It's not exactly the Webster's definition, but it works. 

"Derea? Deara," Langly snapped his fingers in front of Anderea's face.

"uh, What?" she seemed groggy, like she had just woken up. 

"You seemed kinda spaced. Where'd you go?" he was now sitting next to her on the couch.

"Geez Ringo, don't tell me you need new glasses. Not being able to see me," she playfully teased him while the images of her memories left her brain. 

"Ha ha," he sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jesus Langly, don't sulk just because another man is in your girlfriend's arms," Frohike laughed at his joke about baby William. 

"And he's better behaved," Byers added to the joke, "Mulder are you sure we can't trade?"

"No, I think Langly would be more work," he applied logic to the situation, "But if I could borrow Anderea sometime. She got both Will and Dana to sleep."

Langly put his arms protectively over Anderea's shoulders, "No borrowing."

"Alright," Mulder took the baby from Anderea, "but you should have a family, you're a natural." He smiled, not knowing how the comment touched down on the memory Anderea had relived. 

"Thanks," she smiled a half smile before he put William down in his crib. 

"That's where you were, right?" Langly leaned over to ask her. 

She nodded.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." She smiled a bit more brightly, "Everything worked out fine. William is perfect and Fox is back. It all worked out fine. And hey, there's always later for us." She leaned over to kiss him. 

****

THE END


End file.
